Experiment Poems
by Mimic12355
Summary: Poems about different experiments, some of how they came and some about something totally new. Update randomly. R&R.


I thought of making some poems about the experiments, to get my creativity back up. I'll make one when every I feel bored. This chapter is a retelling of Sparky's activation and turning good. 

- - - - - -

**Sparky**

**-**

Yellow and furry, his antenna long and thin.

He's one experiment you don't want to get a fight in.

He's short, like most of the experiments of Jumba's creations.

His power over lightning, however, can cause untold devastation.

Zipping from one place to another, with a blink of an eye.

Along the way, he makes electronics explode and batteries die.

Then later, on day of his freedom from his deep hibernation,

He was captured for Stitch and Lilo's rehabilitation.

Angry he was, being caught in a glass jar.

Not able to free himself, wanting to give Stitch and his friend a scar.

Soon at their house, he heard them talk.

Saying how much Stitch and himself was similar, like seal and a lock.

Then he walks to the jar, to the yellow experiment who has yet to have a name.

He looked at the yellow one with curious eyes, the other did the same.

As he stared, Stitch blinked his eyes and moved his ears.

The long antenna experiment did this too, showing no fears.

Finally, after a few more stunts and moves.

Stitch hugged the glass, saying "Cousin!" that showed the end of his blues.

In his head, the contained electric one began to ponder.

"Cussssin?" he thought as he stood there, continuing wonder.

Many moments have passed, going some place.

He was riding on a wagon by Lilo, speeding like it was a race.

When they stopped, there was a scene.

Everyone, including hamsterviel, could be seen.

After given the pods, hamsterviel was joyest and glad.

But when he checked to see a pod was missing, he was hopping mad.

Before things could go into the dirt,

Up came the Hawaiian girl with the flowered shirt.

She had a plan to stop this evil rodent anarchy,

With the help of the now named experiment; Sparky.

Lilo looked at the gerbil with an evil glint in her eye.

She took off the glass jug, letting Sparky pass by.

Zipping from one spot to another, with a blink of an eye.

He when into the restraints of Jumba, making the batteries die.

She released the experiment to cause a panic.

With that happening, the Galactic Council Woman came with a ship with guns that were titanic.

Hidden from sight, Sparky watched it all from his vantage point and saw something that made him pause.

The guns from the ship were pointing at hamstervial... and the experiment pods in his paws.

Sparky then remembered the moment, the word Stitch said.

He called him Cousin... the same word that continued to play in his head.

Suddenly realizing the meaning,

Sparky quickly zapped down to prevent the shooting.

Zipping from one place to another, with a blink of an eye.

In the ship, he made electronics explode and batteries die.

The panic continued after, that's no lie.

Lilo and Stitch were captured by Hamsterviel, that evil guy.

Sparky saw the ship fly by, with Stitch going inside.

He decided to jump on too, zapping into the fast moving ride.

A minute has passed, the ship was in space.

Sparky was looking for Stitch all over the place.

Soon though, with much to his delight.

He found Stitch in a big room near a little light.

Soon after, did he see.

It was a machine that looked like it cost quite a fee.

Zipping into the machine from one place to another, with a blink of an eye.

He made electronics explode and batteries die.

Releasing Stitch from his restraints with little effort,

They glanced to the little gerbil, grabbed him, and cuffed the little wart.

Later on, after landing the ship.

He found out that the Council Woman wanted to get rid of them, what a rip!

Lilo convinced her to stop, letting them stay.

She also gave Sparky a home in the lighthouse, where he can light the night sky his way.

After having second-thoughts with this idea,

The Council Woman allowed Lilo and Stitch to find the experiments. Yeah!

Yellow and furry, his antenna long and thin.

He's one experiment you don't want to get a fight in.

He's short, like most of the experiments of Jumba's creations.

His power over lightning no longer cause untold devastation.

Zipping from one place to another, with a blink of an eye.

Now, he makes Lighthouses glow and battery power high.

Now with a purpose, from bad to good.

Sparky lives peacefully on the island, like all experiments should.


End file.
